Order of the Just
The Order of the Just is a group from the Fire Rebellion Storyline. They are a group of protectors that looks out for the weak and defends the laws of the Multi-Universe. They are the primary military branch of the Multi-Universal United Government. Their leaders are Cloe Carter and Sergeant Kamarov. After the formation of the Multi-Universal United Republic, the supreme leader title was dropped in favor of a Director and Assistant Director. The members of the Order of the Just are drawn from hero organizations such as: *Order of the White Lotus (1942-) *Fourth Echelon (2013-) *W.H.O.O.P (1999-) *The Jedi Order (Ever since the end of the Jedi Civil War) *The DigiDestined (2003-) *Ghosts/Task Force: STALKER (2013-) *Team Avatar (1942-) *Brotherhood of Steel (2007-) *MACV SOG (1963-1971) *Third Echelon (2005-2010) *Task Force 141 (2009-2012) *Behavioral Analysis Unit (2007-) *Special Air Service (2007-) *U.S. Navy SEALs (2000-) *Digital Accident Tactics Squad (2007-2010) *Central Intelegance Agency (1963-) *Russian Loyalists (1996-) *UNSC (2007-) *Operation Lightspeed (2000-) *Silver Guardians (2001-) *Coalition (1999-) *Allegiance (2019-) *Grid Battleforce (2089) The group's primary Headquarters are on Coruscant, but there's an insurgency base for the group just outside of Canterlot as well. They later moved their Headquarters to New Donk City. Members Leaders *Cloe Carter *Kamarov Cloe FR Season 14.png Kamarov MW.jpg Enforcers *Elias T. Walker *Iroh *Takuya Kanbara *Anna Grimsdottir Elias.png Iroh_and_Korra.png Takuya.jpg splinter-cell-blacklist-grimsdottir.jpg Other Members *Soarin *The Nostalgia Critic *Gwen Tennyson *Jason Hudson *Kahn *Koji Minamoto *Koichi Kimura *Knuckles the Echidna *Keegan P. Russ *The Cutie Mark Crusaders **Apple Bloom **Scootaloo **Sweetie Belle *Satele Shan *Spike *May *Lin Beifong *Braeburn *Isaac Briggs *Grigori Weaver *Master Sergeant Sandman *Brotherhood of Steel Soarin01.jpg Nostalgia critic for kids.png Gwen tennyson 1.jpg Jason Hudson closeup BOII.png AW Kahn Bill Paxton.jpg Koji Minamoto.jpg Kouichi Kimura.jpg Knuckles06.png Keegan P. Russ full body shot CoDG.png Apple Bloom ID S5E18.png Scootaloo ID S5E18.png Sweetie Belle ID S5E18.png SateleShanAlderaan-Hope.png Spike ID S8E11.png May Pokemon.jpg Lin Beifong.png Braeburn.png Briggs7.png WeaverDossier.png Sandman MW3.png Fo4-BoS-logo.png Former Members *Princess Luna (Former Leader. Left in order to leader the Multi-Universal United Government, gave position of leader to Fire Lord Izumi, Zuko's daughter) *Gabriel Rorke (Brainwashed by the Federation to their cause) *Tarrlok (Kidnapped Korra after revealing his Bloodbending)(K.I.A.) *Eugene Krabs (Left to establish the Krusty Krab) *Torpedo Belly (Retired) *Frank Woods (Retired after being crippled by Raul Menendez. Left to care for David Mason, Alex Mason's son) *The Alchemist (Exposed to dark energy by the Dark Ones and became the Skeleton King) *Victor Coste (Injured by frag blast during Blacklist Zero) *Sergeant Wallcroft (Injured by Nightmare Rarity while protecting Braeburn) *Fire Lord Izumi (Former Leader. Left to continue her focus on leading the Fire Nation.) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Former Leader. Left to take Celestia and Luna's place as Ruler of Equestria.) *Director Hashima (Former Assistant Director. Expelled by T'Challa. Replaced by Kamarov.) Princess Luna.png Legend Never Die Gabriel T Rorke CoDG.png Tarrlok.jpg MrKrabs.jpg 477.png Frank Woods dress uniform graveyard BOII.png Alchemist.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-18h41m15s228.png Wallcroft_Mind_the_Gap_MW3.jpg Izumi.png Future Twilight Sparkle ID S9E26.png Director Hashima.png Deceased Members *John "Soap" MacTavish *Alex Mason *Viktor Reznov *Dimitri Petrenko *Joseph Bowman *Yuri *Irving Lambert *Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Cortana *Alex "Ajax" Johnson *Vrook Lamar *Simon "Ghost" Riley Soap_MW3_model.png Alex Mason.jpg ViktorReznov.jpg Dimitri_Petrenko_dossier_image_BO.png JBowmanCS.jpg 2067188-yuri large.png Irving Lambert SCDA.jpg Gary_Sanderson.png H5G Cutscene Cortana.png Alex__'Ajax_'_Johnson_CoDG.jpg Vrook Lamar.jpg Armor and Occupations Certain Halo 4 Armor and colors represent the soldier's occupation, a trait shared with the Federal Army of Chorus. *Cobalt and white RECRUIT Armor with Recruit blue visor are soldiers in training and are required to use this during final training tests. *Cobalt and blue SOLDIER Armor with Recruit blue visor are primary ground forces. *White and blue AIR ASSAULT Armor with Frost visor are members of the Order's Air Force. *Steel and green MKV, MKVI, or RECON Armor with either Legendary or Green Visor are the Order's Intelegence branch operating from the UNSC Mother of Invention (formerly operated from the Forward Unto Dawn). *White and steel ODST armor with AIR ASSAULT Torso are Medical Personel. *White and blue AVIATOR Armor with Blue visor are Spec Ops members. *Violet and red RECON Armor with Frost visor are Order Guards of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. *Blue and violet WARRIOR Armor with frost visor are Officers to Princess Luna. *Regulation Blue PERFECT Armor are high ranking Officers in the first tier, such as those holding the rank of General. Majors have blue and white armor, Colonels have blue and red, and Generals have blue and gold. Order Trainee.jpg|In-Training Armor. Order Soldier.jpg|Primary Ground Forces. Crazautiz Halo 4.jpg|Spec Ops Crazautiz Halo 4 Luna Royal Guard Armor.jpg|Personal Officer of Princess Luna. Weapons Assault Rifles *MA5D ICWS *Man-O-War *M8A1 *M4A1 *M8A7 *HVK-30 *ARX160 *IMR *Honey Badger *SC20K *SCAR-H *M416 *HBRa3 *ICR-1 MA5D ICWS.png|MA5D ICWS Man-O-War_menu_icon_BO3.png|Man-O-War M8A1_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|M8A1 Carbine M4A1_menu_icon_MW3.png|M4 Carbine M8A7_BO3.jpg|M8A7 HVK-30_Iron_Sights_BOIII.png|HVK-30 ARX-160_menu_icon_AW.png|ARX160 IMR.png|IMR Honey_Badger_Menu_Icon_CoDG.png|AAC Honey Badger SC20K Foregrip.jpg|SC20K SCAR-H_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|SCAR-H M416-Carbine_Render_BFP4F.png|HK416 HBRa3.png|HBRa3 ICR-1_menu_icon_BO3.png|ICR-1 SMGs *Kuda *MTAR-X *CMP150 *MP5k *Charon Model 44 *Weevil PDW *Sten Kuda_profile_BOIII.jpg|Kuda MTAR-X_Menu_Icon_CoDG.png|MTAR-X CMP-150.jpg|CMP150 MP5k_menu_icon_MW2.png|MP5k Halo3-odst silenced-smg-04.jpg|Charon Model 44 Weevil_profile_BOIII.jpg|Weevil PDW Sten_Third_Person_BO.png|Sten Shotgun *R870 MCS *M45D Tactical Shotgun *KRM-262 *SPAS-12 R-870_MCS_Menu_Icon_BOII.png H5G_Render_Shotgun.png KRM-262_Gunsmith_model_BO3.png SPAS-12_Variants..png LMGs *M739 LMG *LSAT *M27 IAR *BRM H5G_Render_SAW.png 450px-LSAT.jpg M27_Infantry_Automatic_Rifle.jpg BRM_Gunsmith_model_BO3.png Pistols *M6H Magnum *M6H2 PDWS *MR6 *5.7 *RK5 300px-H4-M6HMagnumPistol.png H5G Render Magnum-M6H2.png MR6 profile BOIII.jpg Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png RK5_Gunsmith_model_BO3.png Sniper Rifles *P-06 *Storm PSR P-06_Gunsmith_model_BO3.png Storm_PSR_Menu_Icon_BOII.png Knives *Bayonet *Karambit *Trench IMG_0203.jpg karambit-csgo-green.jpg MC-HK-26115.png Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Coolautiz Category:Enemies of the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation Category:Enemies of Darth Malak's Sith Empire Category:Characters Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters in LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Insurrection Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of the Nightmare Forces Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems